


One And Only

by LaRandomica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon, Cheating, Cumplay, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Fetus Harry Styles, Fetus Louis Tomlinson, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, H!Bottom, H!Tops, Happy Ending, Harry and Louis are Drama queens, L!Bottom, L!Tops, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, XFactorUK2010, blowjob, closetting, fluuuuuuuffff, larry stylinson - Freeform, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRandomica/pseuds/LaRandomica
Summary: " You know the Louis I talked to you about? The one that kept me company for the last few weeks?" His mom nodded smiling and he continued: "He's in the band, mum! What are the chances?"Anne laughed lightly, delighted to see her son like this. "I'm happy for you, baby! It'll be great if you can all be friends then, seeing you're all going through this together. You can offer them to spend the next few days at Robin's bungalow if you want. It would be a nice way to get to know each other better, right?"Harry nodded and kissed her cheek as thank you. - "Yeah, but, mum... About Louis... I don't think I want to be only his friend..."This is the story of how Harry and  Louis built the Stylinson empire we know today. Starting in the  X-factor era.Canon AU





	One And Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !!! I just wanted to say thank you, if you're reading this, for giving me a chance :) I would like to ask you for your comprehension; I am a college student from Minas Gerais, Brasil, therefore, I know little of the Nothern English male teenager culture and even less of the bureaucracy and formalities of taking part in a British reality show such as The X Factor or being introduced to the music industry. With this being said, be aware and forgiving of any major inaccuracies, but bear with me; this is fiction ;) Regarding my writing and use of English abilities, I apologise in advance for any grotesque typos or misused expressions/words (mainly prepositions). Just let me know about them and I'll promptly correct them :) - L

"We've decided to put you together as a band" Simon needn't finish the sentence, Louis was already jumping on Harry with his legs around his hips and the younger boy was prompt to catch the other. 

Harry wasn't very attuned to his surroundings from then on, all he could focus on was the strong pull in his chest, the coming down from the rush of not knowing what was going to happen. Finding out that he was given a second chance to prove himself worthy of his dreams coming true... was unexplainable. A smile so wide formed on his face, that his cheeks forced his eyes closed; the sound of his heart beating so fast and so strongly was the loudest sound he could make sense of, and the deep, deep breath he took, as if it was the first after almost drowning, welcomed a familiar smell to his nostrils... _Louis._

Louis in his arms, Louis' legs around his waist, Louis' face burrowed in his neck... his teary laugh tickling the little hairs behind his ear. 

Maybe that was the moment that changed everything... the purest, most strong sense of happiness, hope and achievement, of gratefulness and excitement that Harry has ever felt automatically associated with Louis. Maybe it was then that Harry decided it was obvious; Louis and he aren't just friends. At least Harry was going to take matters into his own hands to make sure that would be true.

No more the confused teenager he was the past few weeks, nuh uh.  _Is he flirting? Are we flirting?_  No! From now on he decided to believe that things weren't only in his head, that this was Louis, consciously or unconsciously, allowing him to try. And then it was like he imprinted.

_Harry Styles status update: Infatuated_

When Louis' legs naturally fell out of Harry's grasp and he pulled away from the embrace,  he made nothing of the shine, the glow, the shimmer in Harry's eyes. He made nothing of the way the younger boy's stare was searching deep down his soul, pulling it out of his body to lay bare and exposed between them. 

They couldn't make sense of the way their bodies and minds worked animalistic at this blooming age. A moment that lasted no more than a couple of seconds; Hearing Simon's words, smiling like crazy, catching Louis in the air and putting him back on the floor to look in his eyes. One  _inhale_ , Two,  _Exhale_... But to  Harry, it felt like hours. 

After that, it was like his mind was floating. He could only be thankful. He remembers being engulfed by the other boys in a group hug and then running to hug Simon tightly in gratefulness for his second chance, unaware of the future utter distaste he would develop for the man.

The next thing he knows they're backstage being questioned by a girl with a microphone about the news. They hadn't even processed the information themselves and were expected to give public statements on the situation. That was the first taste of the hectic pace life would take from now on.

.......

"I'm so happy... I'm so happy" Harry said against his mother's hair. Which, out of context, would be contradictive, given the way he was sobbing the words.

"I'm proud of you, honey. But calm down now, would you?" Anne said, pulling away from the hug and cupping his face with both hands. Once Harry started to mimic her breathing pattern and could speak somewhat normally again he started:

"I can't believe this, I didn't wanna go home, mum. I'm so thankful, I'm gonna work so hard, I'm so excited! I never want to go through that again, it was too close!"

"Yeah I know... and the boys, have you talked to them?" 

"Not yet actually, I think they're all with their families too. You know the Louis I talked to you about? The one that kept me company for the last few weeks?" His mom nodded smiling and he continued: "He's in the band, mum! What are the chances?"

Anne laughed lightly, delighted to see her son like this. "I'm happy for you, baby! It'll be great if you can all be friends then, seeing you're all going through this together. You can offer them to spend the next few days at Robin's bungalow if you want. It would be a nice way to get to know each other better, right?"

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek as thank you. "Yeah, but, mum... About Louis... I don't think I want to be only his friend... He's been-"

"Wait, what? Harry, this is serious-"

"Hey loser, congrats!!! Come, give me a hug" Said Gemma entering the room with Robin and interrupting the conversation, standing there with awaiting arms. Harry got up from the little sofa to hug and looked at his mother from above his sister's head. He could see her warning eyes as she mouthed: "Talk later"

......

That was a long day. After chatting with his family about his hopes for the future of the competition as part of a band, they went back to the hotel to pack his belongings and take them to the bungalow. He was staying there for the night to settle things down and wait for the boys' arrival the following night.

When he offered they all got very excited about the idea and were prompt to agree, although they didn't make much more than small talk for a while, still unable to grasp the thought that they were actually bandmates now.

When they got to the bungalow and got the basics unpacked, Anne sent Robin and Gemma away to the nearest city street to buy food to stock for a week and took advantege of the time to talk to Harry about the alarming news she'd received.

"Son,  what were you saying about Louis?"

Harry knew this was coming. The thing is, it was normal to talk to his mum about this, about anything, really. Sometimes he felt like he had an Alien family because the world he lived in every day, at school and generally with other pimpled teenagers his age, it didn't come with the accepting and loving notions he was familiar with at home. His mother raised him trying her best to ignore all types of Black & White conceptions, always encouraging things to stand in a grey area.

Since he was little, when asking if he fancied anyone in school she would always give him both options, instead of asking;  _any little girlfriends I might like to know about?_  She would say;  _A boy or girl steal your heart today, monkey?_  And when she would take Gemma shopping for clothes with him tagging along, his mom would wait for her daughter outside the dressers and ask him;  _D'you like anything around here, darling?_  Even though they were at the female section. So he knew his mother was a very open-minded person, never pressuring him to any labels. 

 Louis being a boy wasn't the issue, what was she on about, then?

"Forget it, mum. It's nothing" - He said dismissive, if his mother got cross about something, she usually had a pretty good point. She wasn't one to always be trying to change people's minds, especially her children's. So if she started a discussion or argument, it was serious.

"What? No! C'mon, monkey, don't go all shy on me now! You don't think your mother wants to hear all about her son's first crush?" - She said beaconing him to sit in front of her on the couch. Harry rolled his eyes, but obliged, sitting across from her and accepting the hold she got on his hands.

"He's not my first crush, mum, you remember, Lara? And Kyle? What about Miss. Green? Do you ever listen to me, woman?" - He made fun, in a dramatic way, hoping to disperse her attention from the topic.

She laughed lightheartedly but didn't stir away from the subject. - "Well... he's the first real one, mind you. You're sixteen now. besides, Miss. Green doesn't count, Harry, she was your teacher, for goodness sake!"

"Yeah, but she looked like Ramona from those comics I used to like. Also, you're right, I'm sixteen now. That should mean you would stop calling me monkey! Seriously, how many tim-"

Anne smiled at him knowingly - "Don't play me, son. I Know you."

Harry sighed - "What do you even wanna know about? It's nothing, I just like him a little bit and I think that maybe it's possible that there's a chance that he would perhaps like me back... hypothetically." - He finished in a small voice.

His mother couldn't help but scoff at the redundance. - "Right. Listen, Harry... the reason I'm bringing this up is..." - She sighed and looked at him apologetically before continuing - "you know I always want to  be a supportive mother, I would love to have you gush about the boy or girl you like, but... you're putting me in a spot here, son."

Harry looked at her inquisitively and she went on - "He's your bandmate now, son. Your future coworker, your colleague, do you understand that? This isn't something you can kid about."

" I'm not following." - Harry said already getting a bit defensive but trying to be an adult about it. He's been getting good at that, being an adult about things.

"Harry, this isn't someone you can go ahead and full around with, have your fun and move on; if things go the right way, he's going to be a part of your life for a long time now, as well as the others.  A relationship within the band can be ver-"

"You don't know what you're talking about, you don't know him!" - He interrupted, the calm and steady tone of his voice not matching the aggravated weight of the words he spoke. - "What d'you mean 'go and have my fun' with him? I'm not a gross cheating fat old man and he's not a random slut-" At the word, his mother looked at him displeased. - " I  _like_  him. I do.  You can't just go and invalidate my feelings just because you think I'm a stupid hormonal teenager-"

"Stop the drama, Harry" - she scolded - "You know that's not what I'm on about. I know you. I'm trying to protect you. I  know you're comfortable with the idea of being with another boy, god knows I made sure of that, but what if you don't like it? or, do you even know if he would be ok with it? If this would be his first gay experience? If he's serious about this even after he found out you're bandmates now? I'm trying to protect you!"

"Serious about this? What, are we getting engaged or summat? for fuck's sake, mum, it's just a crush, I don't even know why I'm still arguing about this, you just don't want to take me seriously-"

"Stop there, young man!" - Anne said pointing her finger at her son's face, which she rarely did - "Stop trying to make me the bad guy,  and stop fucking swearing at me!" And she rarely ever swore too! - "Listen here, I don't want you to get hurt, I want you to be happy. It's too soon for this!" - she decided. "I know you!" - she finished, small-voiced.

"You keep saying that, what do you mean you know me? what do you think I'm gonna do?" - He asked exasperated.

"I don't think you're going to  _do_ anything, son. I just know you have a precious ginormous heart and a unique old soul and you're just too intense to fall in love twice, and too intense to not fall at all... It's too soon for this!" - she repeated.

Wow!  Harry was at a lost for words at what his mom had to say. That was a lot of pressure; he wasn't in love with Louis, it was too soon for that, indeed. Was he going to be? Could Louis fall for him in return? Would he let himself? What about the band? What would the guys think?He didn't know whether his mom was right or wrong, he hadn't thought about it in such a great scale. Was he really that intense, then?

 After all the arguing he preferred not mentioning the fact that Louis had a girlfriend... Yeah, maybe not the best time to mention Hannah. He'll just stick to a response to what his mother had said earlier in the conversation, something he was certain about:

\- "I can't be happy if I don't risk getting hurt, mum... And really, it's just not up to you."

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEYYY!!!! 
> 
> So, I hope you liked it so far!!!! there's a long way to go from here :) Please be patient with me, i want the characters and the relationships to have as much depth as I'm able to give.
> 
> Please leave comments so I'll know you were here, whether you love it or hate it, just let me know, please!!!!!
> 
> Next chapter there'll be a bit more of the boys interacting, and most importantly, a few insights on why harry is so certain he could have a chance with louis even if he has a girlfriend :)
> 
> Question: What do you guys think? Is Anne right? Does Harry have a point? What was the impact of this discussion in harry's mind? Leave comments :D
> 
> kissy.
> 
> \- L


End file.
